List of League of Legends Champions
Original 40 There are many champions in League of Legends. Every week a selection of champions are available for free to players so hey can try them before they buy them with their hard earned Influence Points (for playing games). Alistar the Minotaur Attributes: Pusher, Stun, Support, Heal, Tough, Snare, Tank, Melee Why?: Joined the Institute of War to get vengeance on Noxus and find the girl who saved him from the Noxians. Amumu the Sad Mummy Attributes: Stun, Disabler, Nuke, Mage, Tough, Tank, Melee Why?: In his sadness he wandered around the world until he found the League, and used the raw power of emotions to defeat enemies. Anivia the Cyrophoenix Attributes: Support, Disabler, Ranged, Mage, Slow, Snare, Farmer Why?: Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took residence at the League of Legends. Annie the Dark Child Attributes: Pusher, Stun, Farmer, Pet, Nuke, Ranged, Mage, Recommended Why?: Came to the Institute of War to pursue her calling as a sorceress/mage. Ashe the Frost Archer Attributes: Stun, Farmer, Fighter, Ranged, Slow, Carry, Recommended Why?: She came to the Institute of War in hopes that after winning enough battles, she will be strong enough to claim the throne of Freljord. Blitzcrank the Great Steam Golem Attributes: Pusher, Stun, Support, Tough, Snare, Tank, Melee Why?: He was created by a team of doctoral students from a college in Zaun. The council of Zaun declared him an independent being, and took his place as a unique being in League of Legends. Cho'Gath the Terror of the Void Attributes: Disabler, Nuke, Silence, Mage, Tough, Slow, Tank, Melee Why?: People in Icathia summoned Cho'Gath out of the void using dark magic. Fortunately, the power of the summoning has chained Cho'Gath to the League of Legends where it uses its abilities in the Institute of War, rather than for chaos. Corki the Daring Bombardier Attributes: Pusher, Farmer, Nuke, Ranged, Mage Why?: Corki is able to fly because of Heimerdinger's inventions, and followed Heimerdinger into the League to test his bravery. Dr. Mundo the Madman of Zaun Attributes: Farmer, Heal, Tough, Slow, Fighter, Tank, Melee Why?: He has an unquenchable desire to inflict pain through experimentation, even experimenting on himself occasionally. Noxus regarded this as a good trait, some sort of ambition, and recruited him into the League. Evelynn the Widowmaker Attributes: Haste, Stun, Assassin, Nuke, Stealth, Mage, Melee Why?: Some say that because of her savagery, she morphed into the beast she is with her razor sharp claws and fangs. Her actual origins, whether they are what people say or not, are unclear. She was recently admitted into the League for reasons not explained. Fiddlesticks the Harbinger of Doom Attributes: Stun, Heal, Disabler, Nuke, Ranged, Silence, Mage Why?: Some say he is the avenging guardian of witches. Some say he is a product of the mad scientists of Zaun. Some even say Noxus created him themselves. In any case, he has joined League of Legends. Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge Attributes: Haste, Slow, Support, Farmer, Heal, Disabler, Nuke, Fighter, Melee Why?: He was the son of a pirate captain who wanted him to be strong, and so was very hard on him. It worked, and Gangplank is the most feared pirate in town. Bilgewater needed a champion to represent them in the League of Legends, and they sent the fiercest pirate of them all - Gangplank. Heimerdinger the revered inventor Attributes: Pusher, Stun, Farmer, Pet, Nuke, Ranged, Mage Why?: He couldn't resist the lure of science, and with some fellow "yordles" created an institute in the City of Progress for yordles, where he joined the League in an effort to prove that science is the key to saving the world. Janna the Storm's Fury Attributes: Haste, Support, Farmer, Heal, Disabler, Nuke, Ranged, Mage, Slow Why?: Janna grew up on the streets of Zaun, the city of chaos and madness. She realized that she could control air and mastered air magic, and soon after brought her skills to the League. Jax the Grandmaster at Arms Attributes: Stun, Assassin, Tough, Carry, Fighter, Melee Why?: After joining the League, Jax was so powerful that the League put restrictions on him. He even restricted himself by making himself fight with a brass lamppost. He still continued to win all the time, so the League removed their restrictions - but he did not, and still fights with his trusty lamppost to this day. League of Legends is awesome especially the graphics for the characters and the maps. this is written by taylor stratton the best marine in the world External Links *League of Legends Champion List *The Weekly Free Champions